Gay, Bisexual or Straight?
by AlyGal1331
Summary: When single father Edward heads to daycare one morning with his 9month old daughter Melody, he never expected to leave completely enamored with a certain blonde man who is dropping off his friends' daughter. Slash, AH, E/J R/Em A/Seth B/J. A little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ This is my first attempt at a fanfic... I'm not usually a fan of writing but I came up with this idea and I really hope you guys like it. I might continue this one-shot if there are positive reactions... so review if you want me to continue please :)**

**WARNING: Slash Fic, if you hate guy/guy you should probably stop reading now. **

**Edward: 25**

**Jasper: 28**

**Alice, Bella: 26**

**Rosalie, Emmett: 27**

**Melody: 9 months**

**Everyone else: Make something up**

EPOV

I heard my alarm clock go off, but I'd been awake for hours. I got out of bed and trudged to the shower, prepared to start another long day. I went through the motions of my morning routine while my mind wandered to last week.

I had told my …. soon to be ex-girlfriend Tanya the truth – I'm bisexual. And I kind of lean more towards the guys. She didn't take it well and screamed some pretty horrible things at me... in front of our daughter. Luckily she was too young to realize just what we were saying, but she still didn't need to hear the yelling. Soon after, Tanya left and said she had never wanted Melody anyways.

Yes, that's right. I'm now a single father, but it doesn't bother me. I don't know what I was thinking when I moved in with her, I don't even think I ever loved her... but I would always be thankful that she gave me Melody.

On that thought, I headed down the hallway to my daughters bedroom. I could hear her beginning to stir, and I smiled softly to myself. I was blessed to have a 9 month old daughter who almost always slept through the night peacefully and didn't seem to cry loudly for no apparent reason.

I reached the door and a smile stretched across my face as I laid my eyes on the light of my life. Melody was the spitting image of me, with vivid green eyes and wild bronze hair that was uncontrollable. I felt sort of bad for giving her my hair, but it suited her.

I picked her up and started getting her ready for the day, changing her diaper (quite foul smelling) and putting her in an adorable little purple long-sleeve dress with leggings on underneath and adorable little booties. I prepared her daycare bag and set her in the swing I have in the kitchen since I spend a lot of time in there. What can I say, I like cooking.

~EJEJEJEJ~

I pulled up to the daycare center at 7:45, a little earlier than usual. I decided that I'd stay for a few minutes and play with Melody before I headed off to work.

I loved teaching music, but sometimes high school drama drove me insane. I didn't remember it being quite so dramatic from my days as a high school student 7 years ago. Well, I was known at the school as a fun-loving teacher but strict enough to have gained respect, so that made it a bit easier.

I greeted the wonderful woman, Angela, who ran the daycare center. She was the only woman here who didn't flirt outrageously with me and make me extremely uncomfortable, and I appreciated that.

I left the bag with Angela and headed into the room for babies who couldn't walk yet and set down Melody on the floor. She immediately crawled away to play with her cousin Jamie, my brothers 7 month old son. I swear I'm going to have to lock her in a tower and I might have to hurt my nephew if they get any closer.

"Eddie-boy! How's it going? Wait... why isn't Tanya dropping Melody off on her way to the spa? Hahaha!" Emmett shouted boisterously from the section of parents staying behind for a few minutes. I could see Jessica eying me and I shuddered.

"I thought I told you not to call me Eddie. And... Tanya... left on Friday. We got into a fight after I... told her... and she stormed out and said she never wanted Melody anyways." I replied, my voice cold and hard nearing the end. I couldn't believe someone would abandon their own child... but then, that's the Tanya I thought I knew but I obviously didn't.

"...Well dude, no one liked her! Now that she's gone you can fuck as many guys as you want!" he said, trying to be quiet, but it didn't come out that way. It's kind of impossible for Emmett to be quiet, so nearly all the moms standing in their little group heard and started tittering away, no doubt thinking I was no available from them to throw themselves at me. I cringed at the thought.

"Emmett! Try to be quiet and at least not swear in front of young ears! Rose is going to kill you if Jamie's first word is a swear." I reminded him, grinning evilly inside as he shuddered at the thought. "And besides, I can't just go around... doing that, I have a young daughter who doesn't need men parading in and out of her life. I would need a stable relationship." I told him.

"Jeez Eddie-boy, you sound like a mom that NO ONE would like to fuck!" Emmett loudly exclaimed, sending more glances our way. "Then I guess you wouldn't want to meet Alice's new gay friend, Jasper! Man if I was gay, I would be on him in seconds. By the way he's coming to drop off Taylor this morning, Alice needed to go into the shop early because of some ordering emergency and Seth got called on to a last minute business trip." Emmett explained. "Poor Jazzy, Taylor is quite a handful for being 11 months... we'll show him the way!"

"Uh... Emmett I think I should be heading to work soon, I have some... paper work to do." I lied, trying to get out of Emmett's obvious set up. A blind date at the daycare, I think I'll pass.

"Since when do Band teachers have paperwork? Terrible excuse Eddie! And you can't escape now, Jasper just arrived! Ha ha, my plan has worked! Well I'm off to work, see ya tonight for dinner!" Emmett threw over his shoulder as he rushed out, throwing a hey at a frazzled looking man holding my cousin Alice's daughter, Taylor.

Even though he looked stressed and out of place, I couldn't help but stare at him. He was beautiful, there was no other word. His wavy locks of dirty blonde hair stopped just past his ears, brushed out of his stunning face. He was tall, maybe 6ft 4in. He looked straight at me and I almost gasped as our eyes met. They were a bright blue, full of confusion and I felt the need to help him.

"Hi, I'm Edward. You look confused, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked him.

"Oh thank god, Alice said you'd be here and if I needed help you'd be the best person to ask. Where do I take Taylor?" The man asked me with a deep southern accent, which I shivered at. Get a hold of yourself Edward!

"Oh yeah, just in here. My daughter Melody is over there playing on the floor with Jamie, Emmett's kid. Taylor and Melody are best friends." I explained to him as I led him over to Melody and Jamie. I thought I saw a flash of pain cross his face when I mentioned I had a daughter, but I must have been mistaken "I'm going to have to lock her in a tower one of these days so no boys can get anywhere near her. Already Jamie's moving in on my little girl." I said with a teasing grin on my face.

"She looks just like you. What does your girlfriend say about Jamie and Melody?" Jasper inquired.

"She always used to hate the idea of Emmett's kid dating her kid but it's not like her opinion matters anymore." I said bitterly. At the questioning look on his face, I continued. "I told her that I'm bisexual... sort of leaning towards guys more...she left, said she never wanted Melody in the first place."

I had no idea why I was telling him this. I wanted him to know I was available, if he was interested. I really hoped he was gay, I couldn't remember ever being this attracted to someone before.

"I've only had positive reactions so far when I tell people I'm gay..." Jasper muttered uncertainly. He looked pretty nervous about this conversation. "So where do you work Edward?"

"I'm a High School music teacher... which reminds me, I think I need to head to work now. School starts in half an hour and all my students like to arrive early because I let them play with the piano. So... I'll see you soon?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I'm coming to dinner tonight at Alice and Seth's place. I'll see you then." Jasper replied.

I quickly kissed Melody on the forehead and rushed out the door, trying to prevent being late. I needed to do a couple things before class but I guessed they could wait.

I spent the entire drive to work thinking about seeing Jasper again, nearly forgetting where I was going. I couldn't wait until tonight... I might have to thank Alice and Emmett for setting this up.

**AN/ So that's it, I definitely feel the need to continue this story. I hope I can come up with some ideas! I will take suggestions into account if you want, so review please! I promise to give you credit for any ideas I take.**

**I also wanted to know if I should do the next chapter as JPOV for this past chapter, or continue after they meet in JPOV or EPOV. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a little over a week. I just couldn't find inspiration for what to happen next... I didn't want to sit down at the computer and force myself to write, because then it usually turns out as crap. **

**I've decided to do this as JPOV from the morning until right before dinner, I got caught up in something at Jasper's work ;)**

**I also might have to bump this rating up to M, I don't want poor innocent eyes seeing some of the thoughts running through Edward and Jasper's heads...**

JPOV

I couldn't believe I got sucked into taking my best friend Alice's kid to daycare. Those two girls had me wrapped around their fingers and Alice certainly knew it.

Seth was away for a business trip and Alice had to go into her store early so I got stuck with daycare duty. At least I don't have to be at work early or anything! My first class I had to teach today was at 10am.

I teach American History to mostly freshmen at the University of Washington, so I teach some strange hours sometimes. I used to have a class at 6-8pm on Fridays, so you can understand that no one ever came to that class!

~EJEJEJEJ~

I picked up Taylor and her bag from a rushing Alice. I heard her mention something about her cousins as she was running around trying to find her keys... Ask Edward if I need anything and avoid Emmett, the big guy, as he'll just embarrass me. I stored that in my mind, but she was probably just exaggerating about Emmett.

As I drove to the daycare, Taylor started crying. I tried everything I knew, but she wouldn't stop. By the time I arrived I felt like pulling my hair out of my head and screaming in frustration.

As soon as I picked her up she started smiling and it was as if she hadn't been crying for 20 minutes. The only evidence was my probably "stressed out" look as I carried her inside.

I was so confused as to where to go... I didn't know that they separated the kids into age groups! I was lost in thought trying to figure out what to do and what Edward looked like, so I didn't notice a man walk up to me.

He introduced himself as Edward and asked if I needed help. I didn't even realize I was rambling as I stared at him. He was gorgeous, with a strange shade of hair that was almost like the copper of a penny. It was tousled in a good way, like he just got out of bed. He was tall, just a little shorter than me, and lean. His eyes are what captured me most; they were a vibrant shade of green, unusually bright.

When he told me he was here dropping off his daughter, I couldn't help the flash of pain I felt. I immediately knew that he had a girlfriend, since I hadn't seen a wedding band on his left hand. I soon found out I was mistaken; he was a single dad and his ex-gf had broken up with him when he told her he was bi-sexual.

"I've only had positive reactions so far when I tell people I'm gay..." I said uncertainly, not knowing what kind of shit he went through but trying to relate to him.

We talked some more and I found out that he was a high school music teacher. I mentioned the dinner tonight at Alice's, and then remembered Alice saying something about Emmett and Edward coming too. Soon he left for work, as did I.

As I climbed into my car, I deduced that Alice had set us up. On one hand, I was kind of annoyed that she kept trying to set me up with random people, but on the other I was glad I got to meet Edward. The immediate attraction I felt had never happened to me before, and I felt a need to act on it.

I knew I should ask Edward out soon, but I didn't know about his daughter, Melody. I wasn't always good with kids, but I sort of hoped she liked me because then this might work out.

~EJEJEJEJ~

I spent my day trying to keep Edward off my mind and failing miserably. I never knew I could fall this hard this fast. I started grading papers to keep my mind off of him as my last class of the day filed out.

I heard light footsteps approach my desk, a girl in my class likely coming to ask me a question about the huge project I had just assigned. I looked up and no surprise, it was Jessica.

"Professor Whitlock, I was like, wondering if maybe I could get some sorta extension for this project thing you assigned? You see, my boyfriend broke up with-" I cut her off

"Jessica, I don't care that your boyfriend broke up with you. You will do this assignment or fail this assignment, take your pick." I said sharply. I'd had enough of her excuses for every project I assigned.

Jessica unbuttoned the top button of her shirt and leaned forward, trying to look seductive and pouty. "But Professor, I'm going through, like, a really hard time right now. Can't you just, like, gimme a break?" She whined. I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"I will ask you to refrain from shoving your breasts in my face, and no, I will not 'give you a break' as you put it." I coldly replied, using my best glare on her.

At that moment, the Dean of the University, Charlie Swan walked in. The situation I'm in does not look good, so I immediately stand to explain. But before I can even open my mouth, Jessica blurts out "Dean Swan, Professor Whitlock was asking me to do sexual things for him! He said he'd bump up my mark!"

I stared at her in dumbfounded shock. She couldn't seriously think that she would get away with this, did she?

"Is this true, Professor?" Dean Swan asked in a serious voice.

"Absolutely not! I would never..." I tried to reply confidently, but I sounded weak and breathy.

"And why should I believe you wouldn't?" He asked me back in a gruff voice.

"Because, I'm 100% gay and I find girls repulsive in that manner." I replied coldly. I heard a gasp and looked over to see Jessica still there, with her mouth hanging open and eyes wide. I couldn't believe I was being accused of this, I'd never had any problems before and suddenly they're accusing me of being a pedophile!

"Is there any proof of this? I'm sorry, but I can't believe you unless there's proof. We might have to hold a full trial." The Dean said.

I was shocked. Didn't there have to be multiple complaints for it to be a full blown trial? And what proof could _anyone_ have on being gay? Except maybe a boyfriend or husband or something... wait. That's it! I can pretend to have a boyfriend!

"I have a boyfriend sir. I am in a happy relationship." I stated confidently.

"Is that so? Well, we have to have a meeting tomorrow to discuss this issue further. I suggest you bring your boyfriend along. What's his name again?" He inquired tonelessly.

I said the first thing that popped into my mind. "His name's Edward. And I'm sure he'd be glad to come with me." I was shocked at what came out of my mouth, to say the least.

The Dean nodded and said "4:00 tomorrow afternoon, my office." He left the room, with Jessica following him all in a huff.

I collapsed into my chair, my mind working full speed trying to find a way out of this. I could only come up with two options, since telling the Dean that I lied would most likely get me fired.

1: I come up with some excuse as to why "my boyfriend Edward" isn't there OR

2: I talk to Edward, explain the situation and try to get him to agree to be my "boyfriend".

Option two will probably work the best, but I didn't know if Edward would agree to it. If he does, this will screw up any chance of us having a normal relationship like I had hoped. Or... it could bring us closer. I guess I'll have to ask him tonight at dinner, and pray that he agrees.

**AN/ Yeah, so this chapter is a little longer than expected but I'm certainly happy I wrote all this! I was at about 500 words and I just didn't know what to write anymore, but then this sudden idea came to me!**

**Please Review if you have any ideas for next chapter, I'll give you credit!**

**I'll try to have the next chapter up on next Saturday; I may make that my updating day. I've got a lot of Finals and Provincials coming up and I need to redo a couple math tests :( So I might be a bit too busy to update regularly. I'll be right back on schedule in Feb!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Well... I don't really have an excuse as to why I haven't updated for 6 months... I just haven't. I've had school and work but there's been plenty of time in between. I think now that I'm stranded in a small cabin for the summer with touchy internet access, I'll be writing more. **

**I'm really sorry though! I wrote this after a long day at work (I have a summer job at an ice cream store) and I think I'll have the next chapter up shortly. I might write a few chapters in a row so that you guys don't have to worry about me not having anything to update! **

**Well, on with the story!**

**PS I don't own anything except this slightly unoriginal plot line!**

**(Recap: Jasper and Edward met at daycare, where Edward was dropping off his daughter Melody and Jasper was dropping off Alice's daughter Taylor. They hit it off, and then in JPOV, Jessica flirted with Jasper to get a better grade. When the Dean walked in, Jessica accused him of asking for sexual favours. He said he was gay and in a happy relationship with his boyfriend Edward. The Dean asked him to bring his boyfriend, so now Jasper has to ask Edward if he will pretend to be his boyfriend! Oh, also, they were going for a big dinner at Alice and Seth's house.)**

EPOV

I decided to just pick Melody up from daycare and head straight to Alice and Seth's place for dinner.

I ran in and out of there as quick as I could, since I didn't want to get caught up with yet another flirting mom with an unattractive personality.

I had been trying to keep Jasper out of my mind all day long, but with Melody asleep in her car seat in the back, my mind started to wander. How could I be so obsessed with someone I met only today?

~EJEJEJEJ~

As I pulled up, I noticed an unfamiliar car in the driveway. That must be Jasper's car!

I parked and quickly lifted Melody's carrier out so she could continue to nap. Why was I so caught up on Jasper? He probably wasn't interested in a single father with baggage, I should just give up and move on.

This thought left my mind as soon as I walked in the door, almost forgetting to call out to Alice "I'm here!". I immediately spotted Jasper, and I just knew that I had to at least take a chance on this. What was the worst that could happen?

~EJEJEJEJ~

JPOV

I'd been to Seth and Alice's house many times before, but never when there was other people around... or when I was this nervous. I knew Edward would be here tonight, and I was really anxious to ask him if he would pretend to be my boyfriend tomorrow. Would he think I was crazy? Do I even have a chance with him? Will I have a chance with him after I ask him? So many questions.

I was standing awkwardly by the kitchen, chatting with Seth when he walked in. We immediately locked eyes and I felt like I was at home. Wait, what? I just met this guy today! What was I doing?

"I'm here!" Edward called out, probably to Alice, who was in the kitchen with the girls prepping dinner.

Almost immediately, Esme rushed past me, practically kidnapped Melody and went straight back into the kitchen with her. Edward looked bewildered at what happened but just accepted it as he set a bag down by the door.

It was now I never, I knew that I would chicken out if I didn't do it right away.

"Hey Edward," I said as I approached him. "Can I talk to you somewhere for a minute?"

"Sure..." he said, looking confused. He led the way to a quiet, slightly closed off area of the mostly open main floor. It held a grand piano and two comfortable looking armchairs. We sat down and my heart started to race.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Edward asked with polite curiosity.

"Umm... well..." I stammered, suddenly finding no words to say. Edward just looked at me expectantly and waited.

I launched into the whole story of Jessica flirting and Dean Swan walking in. He listened patiently, waiting for me to reveal the whole point of this story.

"Well, I kind of... might have told Dean Swan I have a boyfriend named Edward? And he wants this Edward to come to the meeting tomorrow at 4:00..." I looked up at him nervously, the expression on his face unreadable.

I sat up straight and decided I just had to get it out there. "I was wondering if you would pretend to be my boyfriend tomorrow."

~EJEJEJEJ~

EPOV

Did I seriously hear that correctly? Jasper wanted me to pretend to be his boyfriend tomorrow to back him up? This was very unexpected, but it actually worked to my benefit. Maybe I could convince him to actually go out on a date with me after?

I realized I hadn't responded when I saw Jasper looking at me worriedly.

"I'd love to," I told him. "But I was also wondering... if maybe you would like to go out to dinner tomorrow night with me? I mean, after the meeting...I'm sorry if I'm being too forward..."

"No no! You're not too forward... in fact, I'm glad you asked, because I would love to." Jasper said excitedly. I couldn't help but smile.

"We should get back before anyone notices we're missing." I said to Jasper. We both stood up, and of course, me being my clumsy self, I stumbled forward and straight into Jaspers arms.

Our faces were literally inches apart, our breath mingling together. We were both frozen. I stared straight into his eyes, I couldn't look away. I was in awe, the air crackling between us...

"Edward! Where are you? Your daughter just laid a stink bomb, come fix it!" I heard Alice call from the kitchen.

"I better go..." I whispered, not wanting to ruin this moment.

"Yeah..." Jasper murmured.

"EDWARD!" I jumped and quickly scurried out of the room, but not before turning and looking one last time at Jasper. He was still standing there, smiling to himself. I grinned as I raced away; _I definitely think this thing could work._

**AN/ Well? What do you think? Please review, even if you deeply despise me for not updating for so long!**

**I have to thank ArekWithlock for reviewing/following/favouriting. I had forgotten that I even wrote this story for a while. You made me remember all the people waiting for a chapter! **


End file.
